Etrian Odyssey Wiki:Poll Results
This page is an archive of past poll results. Did you get Etrian Odyssey V on its release day? *'Yes, had it on pre-order — 31' *Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf — 4 *Yes, downloaded it the day it came out — 8 *No, wanted to, but couldn't — 11 *No, any other reason — 4 The poll ran from 12:11 on October 17, 2017 to November 19, 2017, with 58 people voting. How do you feel about the upcoming release of Etrian Odyssey V? *'Super excited for it! — 37' *I started out with the story remakes but I'm excited to try out a main series game — 4 *Excited since I prefer the main series over the story-focused remakes/don't care for the story stuff — 4 *I prefer having a more story-focused gameplay — 0 *Not really interested — 0 The poll ran from 06:14 on September 15, 2017 to October 17, 2017, with 45 people voting. Did you get Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight on release day? *'Yes, had it on pre-order — 163' *Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf — 53 *Wanted to, but couldn't — 148 *No — 89 The poll ran from 01:22 on August 5, 2015 to September 14, 2017, with 453 people voting. Did you get Etrian Mystery Dungeon on release day? *Yes, had it on pre-order — 49 *Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf — 21 *'Wanted to, but couldn't — 70' *No — 30 The poll ran from 17:31 on April 8, 2015 to August 4, 2015, with 170 people voting. Did you get Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl on release day? *Yes, had it on pre-order — 176 *Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf — 71 *'Wanted to, but couldn't — 189' *No — 107 The poll ran from 19:46 on October 2, 2013 to April 8, 2015, with 543 people voting. Have you downloaded the demo for Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl? *'Yes, looking good so far! — 57' *Yes, not liking this Atlus. — 1 *Planning to — 5 *No — 4 The poll ran from 18:23 on September 19, 2013 to October 2, 2013, with 67 people voting. How do you feel about Etrian Odyssey: Millenium Girl having a great focus on narrative? *'I am excited! — 186' *I'm interested but concerned it may affect other elements. — 54 *Bad move, Atlus! — 12 The poll ran from 22:33 on April 10, 2013 to September 19, 2013, with 252 people voting. Did you get Etrian Odyssey IV on release day? *'Yes, had it on pre-order — 83' *Yes, went in-store and got it off the shelf — 24 *No — 23 The poll ran from 01:17 on February 28, 2013 to April 3, 2013, with 130 people voting. Have you downloaded the demo for Etrian Odyssey IV? *'Yes — 53' *Planning to — 6 *No — 4 The poll ran from 21:53 on February 8, 2013 to February 27, 2013, with 63 people voting. Have you ever forgotten your warp wire? *Nope — 13 *Frequently — 8 *Occasionally — 33 *I used to — 13 *Yes, that's why I bought one for 1000en — 1 *'OH CRAP I FORGOT THE WARP WIRE! — 49' The poll ran from 01:34 on August 28, 2012 to February 8, 2013, with 117 people voting. Would you get a Nintendo 3DS just to play Etrian Odyssey IV? *Yes! - 38 *No - 0 *Maybe.... - 10 *'Already have one - 41' The poll ran from 17:55 on July 5, 2012 to August 27, 2012, with 89 people voting. With one is your favorite class in Etrian Odyssey 1 & 2? *Survivalist — 3 *Alchemist — 3 *Landsknecht — 2 *Troubadour — 1 *Medic — 3 *'Ronin — 6' *Hexer — 5 *Protector — 4 *'Dark Hunter — 6' *Gunner — 3 *War Magus — 1 *Beast — 2 The poll ran from 22:11 on May 12, 2012 to July 5, 2012, with 39 people voting. Which game of the series is your favorite? *Etrian Odyssey I — 7 *Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard — 2 *'Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City — 15' The poll ran from 03:17 on March 17, 2012 to May 10, 2012, with 24 people voting.